Got Caught Glancin'
by ThePhantomPipster
Summary: Emma's been caught doing something unimaginable and Regina is not at all pleased with her wife. SwanQueen fluff.


"Mom, come on, it's starting", Henry yelled from the living room.

Emma looked up from helping her wife clear off the dining room table with a pleading look. It was hers and Henry's Friday night tradition but felt bad leaving the dinner clean up to her wife.

"Go ahead dear. There's not much to do."

"Babe, you sure?"

"Yes dear. I know it's one of your favorite shows. Go" as Regina pushed her wife towards the living room.

Emma flashed her one of her smiles that always made Regina weak in the knees and quickly kissed her cheek before jumping onto the couch next to Henry.

Regina walked back into the dining room to finish clearing the table, shaking her head, thinking _I married a 17 year old boy_. And let out a small chuckle.

As she finished with the clean up she walked into the living room to see her two favorite people theorizing on what's to come in the last 10 minutes of the show. Seeing as the show was still in commercials Regina thought it would be a good a time as any to remind her wife about the Sheriff department's budget.

"Emma, I really need that budget by Monday morning, latest."

Emma looked down and sighed, "yes Regina I know but it's been one hell of a week with the crazy storm that just past and people calling about missing items and such. The lovely Lost Boys haven't made this week any easier with them taking advantage of the chaos the storm left. But I promise, you will have it by 10am Monday morning."

"Be sure that it finished Emma. Now that we are an actual functioning town I need to prove to the state that our small town needs funding and your budget is a necessary component."

Emma missed the last part of her wife's rambling because the one commercial that rendered her senseless began to play. It was like a Siren's song or Superman's kryptonite but whenever that commercial came on she became utterly useless. Was it the music? Was it the cars? Was it the product itself or a combination of all three? She didn't know and didn't understand because none of their previous commercials ever rendered her completely senseless until this particular one.

"Emma…Emmmmmaaaaa. Earth to Emma…MS. SWAN?!"

"Huh? What?"

Regina eyed her wife suspiciously and then slowly turned her body to face the television. There, she was greeted with the pushed up cleavage of the beauties of the latest Victoria Secret commercial.

The show came back on but Emma was no longer interested. She was more interested in Regina's reaction to what she was caught doing. She just got caught ogling other women in front of her wife. This couldn't be good.

Regina slowly turned and glared at her. She then pushed her shoulders back with the grace of the queen she once was and silently stalked out of the room.

Henry had also lost interest in their show and watched his brunette mother leave the room before turning to look at his blonde mom. "You are in so much trouble. I think I'm going to stay at grams and gramps tonight."

Emma didn't even turn to address Henry as she was staring at the last spot her brunette wife had just vacated. "Yeah kiddo. That might be a good idea." And more to herself than anyone mumbled, "I am so dead" and continued to stare into space.

She heard Henry get up and grab the phone to call his grandparents.

"Hey grams…

I'm good…

Hey, umm, I was wondering if I could stay with you and gramps tonight…

I can? Awesome.

Oh, you can come by in about 10 minutes. I just need to pack a few things.

Yeah probably, (laughs) I wouldn't be surprised...

Ok, see you in a few."

Emma watched as Henry began his ascend upstairs to pack his bag. "Oh mom, grams says hi and that she'll have the couch made up for you."

Emma just hung her head. She couldn't believe she was so stupid and careless.

Emma sat in the living room for what felt like hours but in theory was only about 20 minutes. Henry had left and couldn't get out of the house fast enough so it was time for her to face her wife. A fire-breathing dragon in the town's library basement was nothing compared to the dragon that was her wife when she was angry.

As she reached the top of the stairs she noticed the door to their bedroom was closed and tentatively knocked before slowly entering.

"Babe? You ok?"

Silence.

"Regina come on." She moved to stand in front of the closed door that led to their en suite bathroom. "It's just a commercial."

"Ms. Swan. I suggest you think long and hard at that last statement and really concentrate on your next one because it could very well be the last one you speak to me for a very, and I mean, very VERY long time", she said curtly.

Regina heard Emma walk away and plop down on their bed. An evil smirk graced her face. She was very aware how Emma became completely entranced by that commercial. She didn't know why but decided to take advantage of catching her red handed just so she could show off her latest purchase from said store.

As the brunette opened the door Emma immediately began to continue her fumblingly apology but stopped mid sentence at the sight of her wife. Her mouth suddenly became very dry since all the wetness moved south to her core. "Oh my" were the only words she could squeeze out.

Regina sauntered over to their bed in all her sexy glory gazing deeply into green, lust filled, eyes. She was wearing a deep red corset with black garters and black heels and in her one hand she was lightly tapping a riding crop.

"Oh Ms. Swan. Tsk tsk tsk. You've been a very naughty girl and must be punished."

Emma sat paralyzed. Was she dreaming? Had to be. She quickly came to when she felt a slight sting on her arm, by being hit with the crop, as she was reaching for her very sexy wife.

"Now I need your complete attention Ms. Swan. You will not speak unless spoke to. You will do as you are told and you will keep your hands to yourself. Nod if you understand."

"Baby come on."

"Ah ah ah. What did I say?" as she slapped her wife's ass with the crop. "Nod if you understand."

Emma nodded enthusiastically.

"Good girl. Now remove your clothing and move up on the bed and place your hands over your head."

Emma did as she was told. Regina walked over to the bedside table and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and slowly began crawling up her wife's body maintaining eye contact. She made her way to Emma's hands and cuffed them to the headboard giving Emma full view of her ample cleavage.

"Now Ms. Swan. You will do as I say. When I tell you to moan, you moan. When I tell you to scream, you scream my name. Nod if you understand."

Again, Emma nodded as if her head might fall off.

The rest of the night was filled with passionate punishment. At some point the handcuffs came off and the women made love on every surface of their bedroom. Emma began to stir first noticing the slight aches her body was experiencing but also noticing the weight of her wife's body pressed tightly against hers in a tangle of limbs. Emma smiled basking in all her naked soreness while holding the woman that she loved with her whole heart. She felt her brunette wife begin to stir and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"Good morning beautiful."

Regina slowly raised her head and looked into the loving green eyes of her wife and smiled. "Good morning dear. How are you feeling this morning? Hmmm?" She asked with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"A bit sore and I most likely will have trouble walking for a few days but other than that I feel fantastic." She smiled. "Perhaps I should get caught ogling other women more often." She said with a smirk.

Regina looked down and sighed. When she looked back up Emma saw how open and vulnerable she was.

"Hey. Hey. I was only joking. I only have eyes for you, beautiful. You know that."

Emma could sense the mood of the room had turned serious and continued to gaze lovingly at her wife.

Regina cupped Emma's cheek and placed a loving kiss to her lips before looking down. "Emma, I'm completely aware of our age difference. And even though I was in stasis for 28 years, it doesn't erase the fact that I am 28 years your senior which, now, would put me in my sixties. Although, the fairytale has it wrong, I wasn't after your mother for being the fairest of them all, vanity is important to me and the mere thought of you finding other women attractive makes me insanely jealous. I can not bare the thought of you leaving me because you find me unattractive or that I'm too old for you."

"Oh my dear sweet Regina. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. That will never change. That I promise you. I also promise that I plan on staying with you forever even when we're old, in diapers, in the old folks home. And even then you will be the most beautiful woman my old eyes will ever and only see. I love you with all that I am and all that I will be. I. LOVE. YOU."

Regina smiled lovingly at her wife. "And I you." She placed a long, loving kiss on her lips before untangling herself and heading for the bathroom. But just as she was about to fully disappear she looked over her shoulder and smirked at her blonde wife and said "oh and Ms. Swan…just don't do it again."

-SQ-

Author's Note:

Thank you all for taking the time to read this little story. I have been reading tons of stories from phenomenal writers of this fandom, which has inspired me to contribute. Authors like hunnyfresh, Korderoo, redcharcoal, fictorium, hope2x, Scribes and Scrolls, WitchyLove14, JMolover13, B of Ericaland, etc. The list is long but these lovely authors have written some fantastic stories that you should check out; some angst-filled, some sad but with a happy ending, some completely heartbreaking and some so fluffy you could go into diabetic shock. So this is my thank you to all of those authors who have written and continue to write SwanQueen fanfiction!


End file.
